Golden Feather
by LostMeadow
Summary: AU/MEDIEVAL MIX! Three Kingdoms: Celestial, Crescent, and Iron Flame. Three rulers: Celestia, Luna, and Deceit. A fourth ruler and Kingdom who defies each of the three's attempts to find it and them. And one limitless power that has yet to be discovered…(Might have to fix summary later) OC'S MAIN!
1. Golden Feather: IntroPrologue

**AN: How many of you Nights Shade readers are mad at me? HAHAHA! I don't care! Let the AU BEGIN!**

**Prologue **

** Long ago, before the land of Equestria was born. There was a golden Alicorn mare, who watched over the cold and empty space that surrounded her. Soon the golden mare grew lonely and curious. **_**What if there were other living beings…like me?**_** She thought in her moment of curiosity. Birthed through her one single thought was a land flooded in green and blue and the dwellers that resided on it. With her new discovery of life, she knew…that there had to be an opposite for it in order for there to be balance. **

** With the golden mare's deeper thinking on an opposite of life, she unknowingly created and birthed it in the form of a silver colored mare with crimson red hair and gold eyes. This mare would grow to be the essence of death, with her mother being the essence of life. **

** As years passed, the golden mare and her daughter blessed there world with three other beings similar to them. Two of whom, born from the sun and moon, were related by blood. And another who was born from nothing but pure darkness that was the abyss. The three beings would soon divide the land into four parts. Each piece of the land would be there's and only there's, to do with as they pleased. The three rulers would meet once every year to discuss the matters of their pieces of land and the untraveled fourth piece. Out of the three's curiosity they traveled to the fourth piece, only to discover nothing but a golden feather and an image of their two lovely goddesses, who looked very similar to themselves as apparent to their horn and wings. When the three tried to learn more about the feather that was left behind with the image, it had disintegrated into a black smoke and reformed into four bracelets. Both the ruler of the sun and moon stayed away from the bracelets, sensing a dark energy behind them. But the last ruler did not. He took these creations as a sign from one of the two goddesses and retreated back to his land, leaving the other two rulers stunned and disappointed. **

** Once all three had retreated back to their own lands, the fourth land birthed its own ruler, but before anyone could discover who this ruler was, it disappeared, leaving nothing but a golden feather once more. And behind this feather was a power unlike any other. Each of the three rulers, no matter how far they were, could sense the power. But no matter how hard either of them tried though, they were never able to find it. It was lost to them, inside the barrier of the fourth piece of land. Somehow though, each ruler knew if one of them or anyone were able to find the golden feather, it would grant the user anything with its seemingly endless power.**

** Three Kingdoms: Celestial, Crescent, and Iron Flame. Three rulers: Celestia, Luna, and Deceit. A fourth ruler and Kingdom who defies each of the three's attempts to find it and them.**

** And one limitless power that has yet to be discovered…**

_**Golden Feather**_

_**OC featuring: The Nightshade family (Allora, Evermore, Corvo, Velvet) The Steele family (Skybreaker/Jet, Clay, Caramel, Caroline, Gear Breaker), Silver, Crystal, and Deceit. More to come (maybe).**_

_**MLP featuring: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna**_

_**OC mentioned and minor characters: Golden Mare/The Mother, Desdemona**_

_**AU Type: Medieval age mix**_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Action (small)**_

_**Rating: M for future acts**_

"_With each passing day I grow more alone."_


	2. PILOT

_Golden Feather_

**Chapter 1: PILOT**

_Through the bindings of his cage_

_He will break free_

_To fight for what he believes in…_

"Dame it, what was I thinking! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-"

"Halt! Stop running!" The guards shouted from behind the mystery stallions trail.

"What a wonderful day to be me!" The stallion shouted at himself while bracing himself for a chase.

With as much speed as he could muster, the black robed stallion ran throughout the Kingdom's market place, trying to lose the guards that were right on his tail. The market was busy as always. Civilians minding their own business, walking around without a care in the world, only to be rushed out of their thoughts and pushed to the sidelines once the stallion became nearer to them. _Serves those higher ranks! Why do they get to relax when there are starving families in the lower valleys? _The stallion thought in spitefulness.

As the chase lagged on and the surroundings more crowded, the stallion had to be careful of his steps. He watched for openings in the streets and any close ally ways that would make the guards lose track of him. When he realized that the guards were farther behind him, he laughed and relished in the moment, until he came face to face with another group of guard's right in front of him blocking his path of escape.

Instead of slowing his pace or coming to a halted stop, the stallion continued head on towards the group that was ahead of him. At first the group held looks of astonishment. Before they finally realized what the stallion was going to do, it was already a second too late. For what was to transpire, it was as if it had gone in slow motion, for both the guards and the stallion. The stallion at the last second halted himself for just a moment and transferred the speed and power he had been gathering towards his forelegs and launched himself upwards into the air. And to help him accomplish this stunt even further he extended his wings that were hidden under his cloak, making the cloak of his robe appearing to be moving on its own. With the extra boost of his wings, the stallion was able jump over the guards and land safely on the other side of them. Once he was safely on the ground, the stallion retracted his wings back to his sides and continued to run forward ahead of him, leaving the guards in a moment of both hesitation and puzzlement, giving the stallion the upper hand in this little escapade.

After another few minutes of running, the stallion soon discovered that his advancers were now farther away from him then he had expected. He decided that after another few minutes of running had passed, he would be able to slow down and find a way to escape the market place.

"Looks like its home free from here on-"The stallions words soon became lost to him when he realized he was just inches away from crashing into a mare that was walking straight towards him, seemingly unaware of his presence. Before he was able to register a plan to avoid the mare he had already started to stumbled onto her face first, sending the mare falling backwards towards the brick stone floor and him forward on top of her.

The stallion heard a slight gasp and a loud THUNK before he and the mare hit the ground. For a moment the stallion hadn't realized that he was on top of somepony **(and we welcome back the pony words…great) **until he started pulling up the upper half of his body with his front legs. When his vision became less blurred and his head was no longer pounding the stallions bright blue eyes were met with daze light pink ones. For what seemed like a lot longer than it should have the stallion stopped himself in proceeding to get off of the mare to pause and look at her. Her mane was the same shade of pink as her eyes, the back of her hair was pulled up into a bun while the bangs of her mane were left untouched and hovering ever so slightly from the top of her eyes. The mare's coat was similar to the shade of the afternoon blue sky, but with a deepen coloring to it. This was all the stallion was able to survey before the mare started to speak up.

"Sir…could you get off of me now?" She spoke in a somewhat high sounding voice.

After awakening from his gazing the stallion immediately proceeded to lift himself fully off of the mare. Once all four of his legs were stable on the ground he backed away from the mare and then forward to be on her left side.

"Here," The robed stallion extended his hoof to the mare as a gesture of good will and offering of help, she accepted the offer and took his hoof into one of her own. The stallion then continued to pull her up off from the ground.

With her now standing on her own four legs; he was able to get a better view of the blue coated and pink mane mare. Her height came to about his chest and her body was small and thin. She was slender in places, but overall she seemed to be rather simple and plain. Though what made the mare stand out were her eyes. They appeared soft and gentle, as did the rest of her face. She wore a white dress; it was loosely fitted at the bottom, making it easy to move around in and gave a nice flow to it. The mares neck was covered by the dress and had a small slight cut into it, exposing a sliver chained necklace that held a dark blue round jewel on it. As the stallion gaze travelled lower to the mare's hooves he noticed that her left hoof had a silver bracelet, very similar to her necklace to the point of also having a stone. Sudden he noticed the hoof that he had been looking at fidget slightly and he shot his head back up, accidently causing the hood of his robe to fall back. At the feeling of his head being expose the stallion jerked slightly and he froze.

The mare stood still, silently looking at him, observing his facial appearance. Long messy black mane that came to his chin, buck stained colored coat, and cold blue eyes. Once she had finally pieced together his appearance her mouth dropped open slightly and she gasped before speaking.

"You're…you're the one they call Jet. The wanted stallion who stole-"The mare stopped in the middle of her sentence. When the stallion known as Jet turned his head towards where her gaze was leading he was met with the sight of the guards. _Dame…they must have caught up to me, I have to-_

"Follow me!" The mare shouted slightly at Jet. Before he knew it the mare had already grabbed his hoof and had begun leading him farther away from the guards.

Jet didn't understand why he was allowing himself to be led by this mare he had...well he wasn't even sure if he could say he had met her, after all he did run into her and she knew who she was, so why help him? Though, Jet didn't sense anything bad coming from her actions, so he allowed her to drag him along to somewhere safe, hopefully.

They went through crowds of ponies easily without any trouble; they didn't even have to push anypony out of the way, they merely went between the openings that the passing ponies created. Jet had to admire this mares speed and her ability to dodge things, though he question it at the same time, where was this skill when he and her collided? Lucky for them the guards weren't having such a good of time getting through the crowds. Jet let out a small chuckle before he went back to focusing on where the mare was leading them.

Eventually the two found themselves in an almost empty dark alley that was just a few minutes away from the market place. The mare released her grip on Jet's hoof. There was a shared moment of silence between the two waited for the guards to pass by the alley as a sign that they had finally lost them. Suddenly the mare began to speak up.

"So, you really are him, aren't you?" The blue mare asked with a curious gleam to her eyes and smile.

"What are you talking about?" Jet asked before staring confusingly at the somewhat excited mare.

"You're Jet, The White Bandit. I can't believe I actually get to see one of the kingdoms greatest weakness…oh that was mean wasn't it. I apologize, it's just-"

"Yes, I know. Our King refers to me, or see's me as a weakness. And all because I believe that the lower valley should be treated better. But no, our King doesn't bother. The upper and some of the middle get to live care free, while the lower valley suffers." When Jet realized that he had ranted slightly he quickly shut his mouth and cleared his throat.

For a minute, Jet and the mare just stared at one another. And in that minute Jet realized something, he hated that he didn't see it before. The dress, the accessories, even how clean she looked. This mare belonged to the upper class. For some reason he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by this, though he couldn't understand why nor did he want to know. When he his eyes met with the blue mare's he froze for a second. They seemed sterner, as if she were studying him like he had been studying her. However this mare didn't strike him as the type to do that, which worried him. Who was this mare anyway?

"I see…well then. Since I admire your courage and your willingness to help those in the lower valley…I'll let you off with a warning and not hand you over to the King!" The mare said the last part in a very cheerful manor.

"W-what…wait what? The he-"Before Jet was able to question any further both him and the mare heard another voice echo throughout the alley, though it was only barely.

"EEP! That's my sister. Oh no she must be wondering where I've run off to. I have to go, nice meeting you sir Jet!" Evermore said in her rush. She suddenly became a bit antsy.

When the blue mare ran off towards the exit and entrance of the alley, Jet became tempted to run after her, as to question what she meant by the whole warning ordeal. However he decided against this and instead felt that he should follow behind her slowly as the leaves. Maybe then he would get some answers. Jet placed his hood over his face once more and began to slowly follow the mare.

**xXx**

With the surrounding ponies as his camouflage, Jet followed steadily behind the blue mare. She was rather much better at navigating then Jet, which both shocked and irritated Jet. _If she's so good at navigating, why did we run into one another?_ At the ending of his thought, Jet noticed that the mare suddenly started to look more energetic then she did just minute's ago, if that were even possible. He guessed that she must have caught sight of whoever had been calling for her because she started to speed up her pace and began to stumble into some other ponies on the way. _Her navigation must rely on her focusing._

When Jet noticed that the blue mare had stopped moving he found the quickest object to stand near that was close to his hearing range, which were a few wooden barrels that were piled up on top of one another beside a wall made of stone. Jet sat down next to the stone wall while leaning his back on the wall in order to look casual and to make himself appear as if he had been resting from a supposedly long trip. He was positioned on the farthest side of the barrels so the blue mare wouldn't be able to spot him. Once he found himself in a good enough state he turned his eyes towards the blue mare only to see her with the pony who most likely had been calling her out. His eyes widen at the sight of the new presence. It was a gray coated unicorn mare; from her clothing she appeared to be a part of the upper class just like the blue mare. The unicorn wore a dark purple dress that appeared to be made up of a thicker fabric then the blue mare's dress. Adoring the dress was two gloves of the shame coloring on the mare's two front legs, on her left hoof was a similar bracelet to the blue mare's, except her jewel was dark crimson and the bracelets binding seemed to be made up of some kind of black material. The unicorn's sleeves went to about her front legs knees while the upper part of her dress neck fanned out to expose her long slender neck, though her chest was covered. Her mane was completely black, aside from the long strand of hair that was a dark purple, though it wasn't exactly the same color as the dress. The purple part of her mane was located at the top front of her mane; it covered half of her right eye. The unicorn's eyes also matched the purple part of her mane. The last thing he noticed about this mare was how tall she was, it was possible that she was probably taller than him. Jet wasn't sure of that though because of the distance he had between him and the mares. Though she was defiantly taller than the average mare. After he was done analyzing what little he could of the unicorn, Jet started listening in on their conversation as best he could.

"Where on earth were you?" The unicorn asked worriedly.

"Sorry Allora, I accidently ran into somepony-"The blue mare suddenly was halted in her speech.

"Somepony ran into you! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you Evermore?" The unicorn known as Allora asked as she brought her hoof up to the blue mare's face to examine her.

"Yes, Allora I'm fine! Don't get so worked up. You worry too much sister." The blue, recently known as Evermore answered with a bright smile.

_Sister!_ Jet thought suddenly.

"…You know it's almost time, right?" Suddenly Allora became very stern.

"Oh, are you sure?" Evermore asked sheepishly.

"Yes…now come along before his Highness starts questioning your worth…and we both don't want that." Allora said before turning around leading Evermore away from the market to-

_No way…how did I not notice we were this close..to the arena!? _Jet thought in his moment of surprise meant. He couldn't believe he hadn't notice his close proximity to the arena. It was many feet away, but it was still there!

The arena was one of the major buildings in the Iron Flame Kingdom. It towered over anything in Kingdom with its height, even the castle (which was the second biggest). The arena was built in the shape of a circle and was built out of the strongest material that could be found throughout the Kingdom. As for the reasons why it had to be built in such great heights and strong material…well, that was because of the ponies fighting in the arena. The King's strongest weapons, as he likes to refer to them, known as his Four Ladies.

Jet didn't know the identities of his Highnesses Four Ladies, but he did know some background information. The Four Ladies were set up in ranks, one being the highest and four being the lowest. Whoever was ranked first was the leader of the group. Apparently each member of the group each had a similar "weapon" they each wielded, but Jet didn't know the appearance of that weapon or what it did. As for the connection of the arena and the Four Ladies…every now and then a pony (always female) would sometimes question or challenge one of the Four Ladies power and rank, leading to a fight between the challenger and the one in question. The challenger would gain a weapon similar to the Four's, though it was much more fragile, if the challenger were able to defeat the one they challenged then they would gain that weapon and rank the one in question had, leaving the previous wielder shamed and disgusted. The arena was also built as a source of entertainment for the ones living in the Iron Flame Kingdom. The King enjoyed fighting, especially when it was between his…well…mares.

Jet was tempted to leave this pursuit he was currently in. He had learned the blue mare's name (Evermore), discovered somepony she was related to, and that she was a mare of high stature. There was nothing more that he needed to know at the current time, but he couldn't seem to pull himself away. Jet wanted to know about this "Evermore" and oddly enough even that gray unicorn. And the only way he would be able to do that, would be by entering the arena.

**xXx**

It took Jet awhile to get into the arena. The arena was open to all, but since Jet was wanted it took him awhile to navigate past the guards, but he managed to make it in. However by the time he had made inside the arena safe and sound (or as close as you could be in his shoes) the battle introductions were already being made by the King. The way this was made possible was by the unicorns. They had conjured up a spell that would allow anypony's voice to be heard from great lengths. The way the unicorns were able to make this sound possible was by treating it as some sort of echo, they mimicked the way a echo works and projected that vibration with anypony's voice **(AN: Does that make sense? xD)**.

While the King was talking, Jet was searching for a place to sit; he was currently looking for a spot on one of the higher levels, to get a better view of the fight that was going to happen at any moment now. At the same time he was searching for Evermore and her sister. He didn't know how high up they were in the upper class society, but he was positive they weren't located in the royal section of the arena, where the King was located along with his Four Ladies and some other important figures in his Kingdom.

Sadly by the time Jet had found a level he was comfortable with, all the seats were already filled. He either had to find another section to sit in, stand, or leave. He chose the third. _Why do I feel the need to know more, there is nothing special or useful in this mare. I should just leave before anypony notices who I am. _Jet thought to himself before heading to his sections exit that would lead him downstairs to the main exit.

As he began to turn himself away from the arena, the arena's main announcer began to speak the names of the two competitors. _I guess I could stay, just to see who one of the Four Ladies are._ Jet thought with a smirk before heading up to railing that surrounded every single level of each of the arena's sections. He was going to get a good view of this and with the height he was currently in, he'd get a good view of the center of the arena where the battles took place.

Once he was settled in a spot by the railing Jet noticed somepony walk over to his side. He couldn't till what gender or race the pony was since they were cloaked in a white robe, similar to his own cloak, the major difference only being in color. He took side glances at the mystery pony before he revert his attention to the currently speaking announcer, who was already in the middle of speaking. The challenger had also appeared on the field. It was a unicorn mare with a light yellow coat and a lime green mane. What Jet noticed about this mare was that she wasn't wielding a weapon, she seemed to have something around her hoof, but that was it.

"Why doesn't she have a weapon?" Jet asked allowed to really no pony.

"First time…" Jet turned to where he heard the voice. It was the mystery pony.

"What?" Jet asked in his confused state.

"First time, this is your first time seeing a fight. Please, correct me if I'm wrong." The mystery pony said softly towards Jet.

"Uh, well yeah…I guess. Sooo where is the weapon?"

"There, on the mare's left hoof. That's the weapon…well it's not the original weapon. After all the real weapons belong to the King's Four Ladies." The mystery pony answered.

"Wait-that little thing is a weapon? How is that a weapon! It's more of an accessory then anything."

"I will explain when they activate the weapons."

"Explain? I'm sorry but who-"Jet stopped midway when he noticed a familiar mare on the arena's field. _Is that…_

Standing just across from the unicorn mare facing face to face with her was Evermore. She didn't have her dress on anymore, but her bracelet was still equipped. Her hair was also no longer in a bun, which made Jet notice that her hair had a bit of a curly style to it. It looked natural. Before Jet was able to say anything, the announcer spoke.

"Now let me introduce to you all our fourth ranked mistress of the Four Ladies, Evermore Nightshade! She will be fighting against this mare in order to keep her title as fourth ranked. Let us wish our Midnight Dancer luck!" Cheers soon surrounded the arena's sounds.

"Midnight…Dancer?" Jet asked allowed.

"It's her nickname. Every one of the Four Ladies has a nickname. Evermore's nickname is, "Midnight Dancer"." The mystery pony responded.

"How do you know all of this?" Jet turned to face the mystery pony, only to be greeted with a new face.

It was still the mystery pony, but the pony no longer had its hood covering its face. With the hood no longer on the pony, Jet realized that the pony was a mare. Her coat was white, though it wasn't as white as snow. The mystery pony's mane was also gray with a few light gray highlights and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her manes style was straight, but she had a few little curls here and there. But when Jet's eyes came in contact with her own…

"You're blind." Jet gasp as he stared widely at the whitish gray pupils and iris of the mares eyes.

"Thank you for noticing…White Bandit, or should I call you sir Jet?" The mystery mare asked in a clam and almost emotionless voice.

Jet gasped once more at the mare. _How can she tell it's me? I have my hood on-not to mention she's BLIND!_ Jet thought in his moment of worry.

"You need not be worried. I will not expose your true identity. Not here anyway…consider it…a warning? Now be still and watch the fight." Jet did as he was told and turned his gaze back to the center of the arena, where he saw something that was very new to him.

Both Evermore and the other mare's appearances had change drastically. Jet didn't pay much attention to the other mare. His focus was completely concentrated on Evermore's new look. The blue mare was much taller and slender then before, she could have been near the height of the King himself! Her hooves were now covered in what appeared to be thick black vines and her back and flank seemed to have some sort of armor plate equipped. Her hair was also slightly longer and no longer held the curly style to it. And Jet could just barely see the difference in her eyes. The white of her eyes were now completely colored black while her pink orbs seemed to have a sharper look to them. The other mare also seemed to have these sorts of changes to her, expect her vines and armor were white instead of black.

Jet couldn't believe what he had seen; he now had somewhat of an idea as to how the bracelets were weapons. But other than the new appearance the bracelets granted, he didn't see how these would be considered weapons, unless there was a deeper within them.

"You still do not believe that the bracelets are weapons, do you?" The mystery mare asked.

"No…I don't…" Jet responded coldly.

"I shall explain when the battle begins."

Suddenly Jet noticed the announcer start to levitate off of the arena's dirt floor. Either the King or a unicorn assistant was levitating him. As the announcer was lift off of the ground he began a countdown. When he started with three the two mares took their battle stance.

"Tell me something…" Jet asked the mystery mare.

"What do you wish to know?" She replied in her usual tone.

At two, the mare and Evermore began to glow with a red mist like aura that surrounded there whole body.

"Who are you and what are these so called weapons?"

When the announcer got to one the mares mists grew to higher heights.

"My name is Krystal, second ranked in the Kings Four Ladies. And you will soon see what our weapons can do."

At zero Evermore and the other mare charged towards one another at great speed. When they clashed together it was followed with a giant _SMACK _and a gust of windbefore everything went white.

**End of Chapter 1: PILOT**

"_With each passing day I grow more alone."_

**AN: I hope you readers enjoyed the pilot chapter of Golden Feather. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could since that's one of the goals of this story. I will still be writing Nights Shade, so don't worry. And if anyone is confused about the whole medieval mix thing, let me explain. This story will have some medieval attributes and a bit of modern day attributes (like how they talk and possibly act). I think that is all I needed to say so please review! If I don't get any reviews for this story then it will not be continued. That's why it's a pilot after all. Hope you enjoyed! **

**P.S: This has not yet been read over, once I have done that I will replace this chapter with the edited version. So please try to ignore my mistakes for now. It would greatly be appreciated.**


End file.
